1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a stereoscopic imaging apparatus including a plurality of imaging devices and a stereoscopic imaging method using a plurality of imaging devices, and particularly, to a stereoscopic imaging apparatus and a stereoscopic imaging method configured to obtain a stereoscopic image in which displacement (deviation) of focus positions of the imaging devices is prevented (decreased or minimized), by which stereoscopic view is easily obtained, and eyes of a viewer hardly get tired.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known stereoscopic imaging apparatus including: a left imaging system that includes a left imaging optical system with a focus lens and that images a subject to generate a photographic image for a left eye (a left eye image); and a right imaging system that includes a right imaging optical system with a focus lens and that images the subject to generate a photographic image for a right eye (a right eye image). The stereoscopic imaging apparatus allows stereoscopic view display by using the left eye image and right eye image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-162990 discloses a configuration for preventing focus position deviation by performing AF (automatic focus adjustment process) by a left imaging system and a right imaging system and setting the focus lens of one imaging system on the focus lens position where the high-frequency component of a photographic image obtained by another imaging system is the maximum.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-194274 discloses a configuration including a convergence angle adjustment mechanism configured to adjust a convergence angle of imaging optical systems.